


Hours

by Ciyesci



Category: As It Is (Band), Bandom, Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Denial, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, trans Awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Maybe Patty kinda likes to be punished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed it in the tags, Awsten is trans and more powerful than all of us ⭐️ Hope y’all enjoy!

“Who does this belong to?” Maxx questioned, lazily stroking Patty’s cock. 

“My masters.” Patty avoided Maxx’s eyes, though he could feel them boring into him. 

“Who does your cum belong to?” He lounged on the bed, an elbow supporting him, in stark contrast with Patty’s straight-backed kneeling position. 

“My masters.” Although the air on his bare skin made him want to rub his arms for warmth, he kept his hands clasped behind his back. 

“When we’re away and you jerk off without his or my permission, what happens to your cum?” 

“It’s wasted.” 

“It is,” Maxx affirmed, slowly pulling his hand off, “Lie back.” 

Shit. 

Untucking his feet from under him, Patty laid his head on the pillow and waited. The mattress shifted as Maxx moved off of it and Patty watched as he went to the nightstand drawer and rummaged around. He silently put his hands up against the metal headboard when Maxx brought out two sets of cuffs. He tightened one pair around his wrists just enough to be uncomfortable, joined his ankles with the others, then left. 

Sighing at the ceiling, Patty wondered how long it would be this time. An hour? Two? Maybe they’d just leave him like this all night. He and Awsten had discussed doing that to Maxx over a shitty meme he sent them once. 

To Patty’s surprise, Maxx returned with Awsten a moment later. They didn’t spare him a glance as they climbed onto the bed, sitting close and gazing at each other for a moment before leaning in to kiss. 

They were light, tender kisses that made Patty forget his boner for a moment and smile inside at how in love he was with them. He marvelled at them as Maxx stroked Awsten’s stubble with his fingertips and gently cupped his jaw for a deeper kiss. 

Patty remembered where he was when Awsten went further, biting at Maxx’s lips and rubbing his thighs as he shifted to press a knee to his crotch. 

Putting his arms around Awsten’s neck to support himself, Maxx slowly started to grind against his leg. As he reached down to palm Awsten through his jeans, Awsten leaned around to bite his neck and draw a soft moan from him. 

The handcuffs rattled as Patty fidgeted, enjoying the show but wishing he could join in. His dick twitched sadly as Maxx moved to unbuckle Awsten’s belt, Awsten returning the favour and reaching in to tug at Maxx. 

The bed squeaked as they became more aggressive, pulling each other’s shirts off and grasping at bare skin. Maxx pushed Awsten onto his back and helped him out of his jeans, passing him his packer to put on the bedside table and then tossing his clothes away. 

For a moment, he simply sat between Awsten’s legs, catching his breath as his eyes wandered over his body. He reached out to touch his stomach and let his fingers drag down to his thigh. 

In the quiet, Patty realised he was holding his breath and slowly let it out as Maxx’s fingers dug into Awsten’s leg and he bent down to flick his tongue over his dick. The cuffs felt tighter the more Patty wished he could touch Awsten too, be the reason for the way he was softly moaning. 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Maxx purred as he slid two fingers into him. 

Patty wasn’t sure who to watch, Maxx, expertly fingering and eating him out, or Awsten, eyes closed as he moaned appreciatively, his expression so open and perfect as he reached down to run his fingers through Maxx’s hair. The very sounds of Maxx’s tongue working Awsten into ecstasy sent shivers through Patty’s body. 

A drop of warm precum fell from the tip of his dick, leaving a wet stripe down its length to chill in the cool air. Instinctively, he moaned and jerked at the empty air, rolling his hips in desperation for some kind of friction. 

Maxx and Awsten finally looked at him, pausing to watch him struggle and plead with his eyes. 

“ _God,_ I wish you didn’t jerk off when we were away,” Maxx said, his lips wet and pink, “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

“Please, Master,” Patty begged, “I couldn’t help it, I just missed you both so much.” 

Awsten reached up to stroke Patty’s hair out of his face, looking into his eyes for a moment before leaning over and kissing him. Patty melted into it, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighed and welcomed Awsten’s tongue on his. 

The kiss broke when Maxx pulled Awsten off and forced him back down against the bed. 

“He needs to be punished,” he growled, pushing down on Awsten’s shoulders, “If you touch him again, I’ll cuff you to the bed too.” 

“Try it,” Awsten dared, grabbing a handful of Maxx’s hair and dragging him back as he sat up. 

Maxx winced and grasped at Awsten’s wrist, moaning when he bit and sucked at his collarbone. “God, you’re a dick,” he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Awsten hummed in response and let go of Maxx’s hair to hold the back of his neck, dragging a long, possessive lick over his throat and biting his jaw. 

“Take your pants off,” he ordered as he withdrew. 

Maxx shuffled away from him as he slid them down and kicked them onto the floor, Awsten using the opportunity to open the nightstand on their side and rummage for a condom. Before he could sit up again, Maxx was back, holding his wrists down and kissing his collarbone. 

They stayed like that for a moment, probably relishing in Patty’s agony, then Maxx took the condom from Awsten’s hand, tearing it open as he sat up. Patty almost wanted to look away as he rolled it on, squirming hopelessly against the cuffs. Regret at misbehaving started to nag at him as Maxx pushed in, Awsten sighing lowly. 

Maxx gently rocked into him, bending down to kiss him with the same deliberate, sensual pace as he pulled Awsten’s legs up around his hips to get a better angle, reaching a hand around his waist to support his lower back. 

God, they were perfect. Their bodies, so beautiful alone, seemed to Patty like they were moulded for each other when they moved together this way, perfectly in tune. Even as Maxx started thrusting harder and faster, Awsten’s touches becoming grasps and his kisses becoming bites, they seemed never to waver or fall out of sync. 

Patty felt that it was almost too soon when Maxx’s moans took on the raw edge they always did when he was close. 

Awsten pulled Maxx’s head close, nipping his earlobe. “Cum for me,” he whispered. 

“Yes, Master.” 

Maxx’s final thrusts were hard and deep, accompanied by rough, perfect grunts as his hips stuttered to a halt. He was only out of it for a moment before he pulled out and started fingering Awsten again, Awsten’s back arching in response. 

As he rubbed circles around Awsten’s dick, Maxx leaned down again to suck at it and push his fingers knuckle-deep into him. 

Awsten soon fell apart too, his cries shooting through Patty’s body and straight to his neglected dick. Maxx didn’t halt his movements until Awsten yanked him off by his hair, bending forward to kiss him hard. 

The intensity took a while to fade, their clawing and groping slowly returning to gentle strokes and tender holds. 

“Movie?” Awsten asked between soft kisses. 

“Yeah.” 

They slipped off the bed, Maxx taking a moment to take off his condom and tie it up before Awsten took his hand and pulled him out of the room. 

The door clicked shut behind them, and Patty was alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Paxx chapter, Awsten returns in the next one. (Awsten + Travis feel free to skip this one)   
> (Also, everyone who isn’t A+T yes I did submit this to The Podcast! I can’t believe I didn’t have something terrible and cursed prepared this time around 😔)

Patty started when the bedroom door opened again, hailing Maxx’s return, and realised that he’d been dozing off. He rolled his tongue around, cringing at how dry his mouth had become in semiconsciousness. 

“Hands and knees,” Maxx commanded. 

He rolled over, opting to rest on his elbows since his hands couldn’t reach the mattress from where they were secured to the bed frame, while Maxx rummaged through the nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube. 

The mattress shifted as he sat behind Patty, uncapping the lube. A hand on his lower back was the only warning he gave before pressing a lubed finger into him, making Patty gasp as he pushed it in and out. He was hard again in moments, moaning when Maxx squeezed another finger in. 

“ _Oh god._ ” Patty pushed his face into his elbows, toes curling as Maxx massaged his prostate and scissored his fingers in preparation of adding a third. He’d been wanting this for so long, had missed it desperately when he and Awsten were away. 

He cried out, lifting his head from his arms, when Maxx suddenly slapped his ass with his free hand. 

“You understand that you’re being punished?” His voice was rough with want. 

“ _Yes._ ” Desire soaked his voice. 

Maxx slapped him again. “What was that?” 

Patty swallowed. “Yes, Master.” 

“And you know why?” 

“Yes, Master.” Tears pricked at his eyes. 

Maxx pushed a third finger in, making him gasp. “Tell me.” 

“I- _fuck_ -I masturbated-“ He let out a small whine at the way Maxx was stretching him open. “-without my masters’ permission.” 

Another slap. “Try again.” 

“I masturbated without my masters’ permission,” he repeated, much clearer this time. 

The disappearance of Maxx’s fingers made him groan, once again burying his face in his arms. 

Maxx stuffed a pillow between his legs, finally offering the friction Patty so desperately needed. He felt Maxx press his hips against him as he leant forward. 

“If you cum on this pillow,” he murmured, “I will leave you chained up in the shower for the night. Understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Maxx pulled away, the sound of the lube being uncapped again Patty’s only warning to ready himself. He heard the bottle hit the bed somewhere beside him, then Maxx was holding his waist as he pushed into him. 

Although Maxx had prepped him enough, there was something about the full length of his bare cock sliding in that made the stretch feel so much better. Careful as he always was, Maxx went slow at first, getting a better grip of his waist as he lightly thrust. 

As much as Patty wanted Maxx to fuck him hard and fast, he was certain he wouldn’t be able to last. Even like this he was being pushed against the pillow unbearably. He couldn’t even help himself when he rolled his hips, dragging his cock against the torturous cotton, but the thought of the cold shower tiles driving aches and cramps into his body kept him on edge. 

Feeling that Patty was ready for it, Maxx soon accelerated, ramming into him and digging his fingers into his soft waist. The pain gave Patty something else to focus on, but it wasn’t enough to completely distract him from the pleasure. The feel of Maxx’s bare cock inside him, the way the tip brushed against his prostate every now and then, the _fucking_ pillow taunting the underside of his own dick, which hopelessly leaked precum. 

Maybe letting go and spending the night in the shower wasn’t such a bad idea. He’d done time in there before. Not for a whole night, but he could deal with the aches that the cold, hard tiles would press into his bones. At the moment, Patty felt that it would be so worth it just to grind against the pillow as Maxx fucked him _so spectacularly_ and let himself finally cum. 

“Master, please, I’m so close.” He blurted the words out, settling his internal conflict. 

“Hold it,” Maxx commanded, his voice a little strained. 

A whine escaped Patty’s throat before he could stop it, but he forced himself to hold on just a little longer. Maxx was finally getting there too. 

Pain shot through his scalp as Maxx grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up off his elbows and flush with his back. His other hand snaked around his waist to hold his stomach as he bit down on Patty’s shoulder, sucking a hickey into pale flesh. Patty’s head fell back onto Maxx’s shoulder as he moaned, drinking in the pain. 

Relief washed over him when he felt familiar spasms in Maxx’s cock, shortly followed by cum filling him. All movement came to a halt, not a sound disturbing the night aside from their panting breaths. Maxx’s teeth slowly released his shoulder, leaving a patch of spit to cool against his burning skin. 

The disappearance of Maxx’s hot chest from Patty’s back as he separated from him, a hand running over his dick in search of (miraculously absent) cum, made Patty aware of how much they had been sweating. A light touch to his back was all Maxx needed to get Patty back on his elbows, his face once again hidden in his arms. 

Maxx didn’t pull out right away. He leaned over Patty to search the drawer again. There wasn’t much time to wonder what he’d taken from it before he pulled out, immediately pressing a plug to his hole.He pushed it in, sealing in his cum, and gave Patty’s back a pat. 

“I’ll let you keep that a while, okay?” 

“Yes, Master.” Patty could barely summon the strength to speak above a mumble. 

“What do you say?” 

Patty raised his head to respond properly. “Thank you, Master.” 

“Good boy,” he said, ruffling Patty’s hair. 

Just like that, Maxx was gone again. Patty heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and ached for the feel of hot water and soap on his skin. His face and body were sticky with drying tears and sweat. Maybe he was even ready to beg for it to be over. This finally felt like a real punishment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a Pawsten chapter 🐾 there’s a bit of Maxx at the end though

Mercifully, Awsten soon returned. He said nothing as he went the drawer, not needing to search around as he simply pulled out his harness and strap-on. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Patty buried his face in his arms. If he did fail and cum on the pillow, he knew how to beg. How to guilt. He’d lay the tears and apologies on thick. Awsten wouldn’t stand a chance. Hopefully. 

His train of thought was cut off by Awsten slowly pulling out the plug, making him groan. A little of Maxx’s cum dribbled out onto the pillow before Awsten’s dick replaced it, pushing all the way in. No need to go slow since Maxx had opened him up plenty. Awsten’s dick was much bigger, though. 

Gripping the cuffs’ chain helped somewhat, but Patty couldn’t stifle the pained whine that escaped when Awsten didn’t stop and give him a chance to adjust to his size. He fucked him hard from the beginning, getting faster as Patty’s breaths came out in gasps and moans. 

It took everything in him to hold on, every ounce of self control he had to not go over the edge. He cried out when Awsten faltered for a moment to yank the pillow out from between his legs and give himself better access, releasing Patty from its torment. The relief was enough that he nearly forgot he was trying not to cum, but he caught himself quickly. Awsten still fucked him roughly, but it was easier to let himself enjoy it without the pressure against his dick, constantly threatening to send him over. 

They fell into a rhythm, comfortable for Awsten, not so much for desperate, dying Patty. He grunted when Awsten slapped his ass. 

“Count for me.” 

“One.” 

Maybe the absence of the pillow wasn’t much of an advantage after all. 

_Slap._

“Two.” 

Spankings from Awsten were the best kind of anguish. So painful, yet oddly comforting. 

“Three.” 

Awsten wasn’t gentle about it, but Patty knew he could hit harder than this. He was going easy on him. 

“Four. Five. _Six._ ” 

Awsten always liked to shake it up a bit. Three quick slaps in a row to keep Patty on edge, and that last one was _hard._

“Seven.” 

More of Maxx’s cum dripped down his thighs as Awsten continued to fuck it out. 

“Eight.” 

Spankings took Patty into a particularly distant headspace. He could feel it now, his mind zoning out, wanting to not think, only feel. 

“ _Nine,_ god.” 

Were Awsten’s hits getting harder? 

“Ten.” 

Yep. Definitely. His hips, though, were slowing down. 

“Eleven.” 

The counting felt entirely automatic now, and it seemed that Awsten was making a particular effort to aim for Patty’s prostate, dragging his dick against it and- 

“ _Twelve_.” 

Fuck, was he allowed to cum now? The pillow was gone, so maybe Maxx’s punishment didn’t count anymore. What would Awsten do to him for cumming too soon? 

“ _Thirteen!_ ” 

Awsten must’ve been feeling spooky, because at that final, powerful blow he pushed Patty’s tender ass off his dick and rolled off the bed. Patty, not really registering much outside of the beautiful pain and sudden emptiness, vaguely heard him remove his harness and drop it on the floor. 

“Turn over.” 

Patty robotically eased himself down, worming onto his back as Awsten climbed on top of him and straddled his face. 

No words were needed as Patty stuck his tongue out to taste him. Even after the countless times he’d done it, eating him out still felt like a privilege, especially when he was already this fucking _wet._

The taste sent electricity through Patty’s body and his eyes slipped shut. It occurred to him that this was the most control he’d had all night and the realisation cleared the fog from his mind. 

He lapped at Awsten like he was dying of thirst, tracing patterns over his dick and craning his neck to suck, occasionally letting a small moan join the wordless obscenities his lips and tongue made on him, just the way Awsten liked. Even without his hands, Patty could work him into a mess. 

“Oh, god,” Awsten sighed. 

A shiver ran through Awsten’s thighs. Patty opened his eyes to see him clutching the bed frame and breathing hard. He would’ve smiled if his tongue wasn’t extremely busy running between Awsten’s folds, pointing to dip inside him 

It wasn’t long before Patty sensed that Awsten was close. He kept an even pace as he flicked his tongue at his dick, feeling saliva drip back onto his chin. 

Suddenly, Awsten pulled back, reaching down to finish himself off as he made a beautiful, drawn-out moan, eyes squeezing shut. Patty was transfixed by the sight. Awsten’s expressions during sex were perfect. He’d never get tired of them. 

Awsten heaved himself off, falling back onto his elbows down by Patty’s waist and taking a moment to breathe. He reached over and took Patty’s neglected cock in his hand, pumping it. 

Patty cried out, squirming at the contact. “Master, please, I can’t last-“ 

“Cum for me.” 

Patty looked back down, meeting Awsten’s intense gaze. 

“Thank you, Master,” he gasped. 

Finally. Finally he allowed himself release. Finally, as he threw his head back against the pillow and cried out, he reached the high he’d been craving. 

His hips rolled into Awsten’s hand of their own accord, quickly making Patty oversensitive. Mercifully, Awsten let go, scooping up some of Patty’s cum from his stomach. As he pressed his fingers to his lips, Patty gratefully licked and sucked them clean. 

Withdrawing his fingers, Awsten leaned down to kiss him, long and slow. When they separated, Patty noticed Maxx leaning against the far wall, watching them and, heaven-sent gift that he was, holding a glass of water. 

He came over, holding up the key to the handcuffs. Awsten took it and freed Patty’s wrists. 

“Bath’s run,” Maxx told them as he gave Patty the glass and sat on the edge of the bed to undo the cuffs around his ankles, “I’ll change the sheets while you’re in there.” 

“I fucking love you,” Patty told him, in between gulps of water. 

Maxx grinned and took the glass back when Patty had emptied it, leaning in to kiss him. 

“I love you too,” Maxx murmured. 

Awsten put a gentle hand over Patty’s. “Come on,” he said softly, “Bath time.” 

Patty stood, stretching his stiff limbs a little before letting Awsten lead him to the bathroom. 

Sure enough, hot, clear water filled the bath. Awsten helped him into it, carefully holding him as he stepped in after him and gently lowered them both into the water. He pulled Patty close, wrapping an arm around him and reaching for a washcloth. 

Patty rubbed some water onto his face to clear away the feeling of sticky salt and various drying fluids, then relaxed against Awsten’s chest, revelling in the contact and the warmth of the water. His eyes slipped shut as he held on to Awsten’s arm, lulled by the motion of the cloth running over his skin, washing away all the sweat and cum. 

“I love you, Awsten,” he mumbled. 

Awsten pressed a kiss to his head. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a big bottom-Awsten supporter, but then I was in one of those why not moods. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
